thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily and Molly
Emily and Molly is the twenty-fourth story of the first volume. Plot It was another busy day at the Big Station. Douglas was helping Norman in the Yard. "Thanks for helping," said Norman. "I fear I might overheat - especially in this weather." "Dinna worry. It'll be all right," replied Douglas. Emily was waiting at the platform. She had recently saved Toby from a nasty accident and had received a pair of coaches as a reward. "They even match my paintwork," beamed Emily. "You'll look splendid pulling them," agreed her Driver. Douglas brought Emily's coaches. "Ye look wonderful," he said. "Thanks." "Now, I must wait for Molly. She's bringing coal, which, as ye ken, we all need!" Just then, they saw a flash of yellow passing under the first signal gantry. Behind her was a long line of coal trucks. "My, that's a lot of coal," observed Emily. "Well, some engines need more than others," explained Douglas. Molly stopped outside the station, ready to be uncoupled so that Douglas could take the trucks away. "All right. The whole lot is for here, so take it, and once you're done, I'll take the empty trucks back to the Mines," said Molly. "Business as usual," murmured Douglas. "Indeed." "You seem excited about that," commented Emily. "Well, coal is a necessity," replied Molly. "Too bad you're stuck pulling coal trucks." "I don't find it very hard. Maybe when I first began, but not now." "Well I think you could do a lot better," continued Emily. "Imagine this: your paint shining and flying down the line with splendid coaches instead of messy coal trucks." "I'm quite fine pulling coal trucks," stammered Molly. "That's all right, but it just isn't as special as passenger trains." "If you say so, I guess," said Molly, faintly. Then, she rushed off to the sheds without a word. When Douglas returned, Emily's train was almost due to leave. "Och, where's Molly?" asked Douglas. "I don't know. She just went to the sheds in a hurry." "Well, her train is almost ready." After Emily's train had left, Douglas puffed into the sheds to find Molly, looking upset. "What's the matter? Ye're always so cheery." "Oh, its nothing," replied Molly. "Are ye sure?" "Yeah. Is my train ready? I know it's not special, but if it makes me really useful, I'll take it." Douglas was confused. "Well, come along then." Molly puffed sadly to her train and was soon back at Vicarstown. A short while later, Dodger puffed into the shed. "Hullo Molly. Had a lovely journey down to Tidmouth?" "Yeah. It was all right." "Are you sure? You seem upset. What's the matter?" "The thing is this new emerald green engine laughed at me for caring about pulling coal trucks." "I understand. It's all right to be upset." "I mean, most engines just tease us about it." "How about we teach this new engine a lesson then," put in Dodger. "How?" "We'll make you look stunning," explained Dodger. "In fact, I have a couple ideas. Don't worry, everything is going to be all right." When his Driver returned, he told him his plan. "That sounds wonderful. I'll ask right away," agreed the Driver. So, he went over to the station, and asked the Stationmaster if he had any Christmas lights. "Yes, various one-hundred piece sets," said the Stationmaster. "Can we borrow them?" "Sure. Just tell me when you need them." Dodger's Driver came back to the shed. "Stationmaster says its all right if we use his Christmas lights." "Fantastic," smiled Dodger. "Now, as for you Molly, you just need to look your best and be yourself." "Myself? I don't know." "Molly, something terrible happened today." "What happened? Are you all right?" "A very good friend of mine felt hurt, and because she cares for him and everyone else, he's helping her prove to everyone just how special she can be." "Wait, do you mean . . ." "Yes, I'm talking about us." "I am a good friend, aren't I?" "The best I could ever ask for." "Thanks, Dodger. You're a good friend too." "That's what friends are for." "You know, I do feel a lot better. But, I still want to do your plan." "It'll be great. I can feel it in my pistons." The next day, Dodger was shunting at Vicarstown, when Douglas steamed in. "Hullo Douglas. Great to see you." "Hey, Dodger. How are ye doing?" "I'm doing fine. Heading back to the Mines in a bit." "Sounds good. And how's Molly?" "She's fine. Woke up to her bright smile as usual." "That's good 'cause yesterday she seemed a bit down." "Oh, she was. I heard that it was this new engine that hurt her feelings." "Ye must mean Emily." "So she must be the one who would told Molly that her job was unimportant." "I dinna think she meant it seriously." "Molly doesn't know her well, and she is rather sensitive." "Do ye want me to talk to Emily?" "Actually, I came up with a brilliant idea to make Molly look very special." Then he explained. Douglas grinned. "She'll look wonderful." "You really think so." "I dinna doubt it." The next evening, Molly brought her train into the station. Men hung the Christmas lights on her trucks. Then, they put tarps over the trucks. Finally, Molly, with her coat gleaming brightly backed down onto the train ready to start. "She does look stunning," observed David. "I told you she would," chuckled Dodger "I knew that, but this is a whole level beyond stunning." Several porters took her photograph. "I'll make sure to get a colour photo of this," said her Driver. "Do I really look that amazing?" asked Molly. "Someone get her a mirror," said David. Molly looked at the mirror and was amazed. "Thank you so much, Dodger." "It's the least I could do." Just then, the Guard's whistle. David and Dodger whistled encouragingly as Molly puffed away towards the Big Station. Molly puffed down the line. She could be seen for miles. The moonlight reflected off her boiler and made it seem more shiny and glossy than ever. The Christmas lights on the trucks twinkled like the stars. People knew this was an important engine pulling a very important load. At the Big Station, several engines were gathered. "So what's this all about again?" asked James. "A very important train is coming," explained Percy. "I heard the engine looks stunning." "Who is it?" asked Gordon. Emily was there too. "They didn't say." In the distance, they heard a whistle. "That sounds keek Molly," observed Douglas. "You're right," agreed Gordon. Molly's head-lamp shone brightly, her coat was still glossy, and the illuminated trucks followed her swiftly. The other engines saw her coming. "I have never seen anything like that," said Henry. "Doesn't she look absolutely amazing." Even Emily had to admit she did look smart. Finally, Molly steamed into the station. "Hullo everyone. Lovely night isn't it." "Indeed," agreed Percy. "Did you get a new coat of paint?" "No I did not." "Still, you look marvellous," said James. "Thank you." "Aye, and I assume ye brought us more coal," put in Douglas. "Yes I did. It's all underneath the tarps." "I'd best take that away then." "Well, we're heading back to the sheds, and it'd be great if you joined us tonight," said Percy. Everyone headed back except Emily. She puffed alongside Molly. "Oh, hullo," said Molly, quietly. "Hey, I wanted to say that you really do look stunning." "Thank you." "And I wanted to apologise for hurting your feelings. I didn't know you were a bit - sensitive." "I accept your apology." "So, do you often come down here?" "I do." "Well, I'll be very happy to see you in the future." "Same." The two engines are now good friends. They see each other whenever Molly comes down to the Big Station and they always exchange their news. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Douglas *Emily *Molly *Dodger *David *Norman *Toby (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Vicarstown Trivia *Elements from the ninth season episode, Molly's Special Special are used. *There is a reference to Emily's New Coaches. *This episodes takes place in the early 1970s. *Originally, Emily's comments to Molly were a lot more nasty and hurtful rather than the final where it plays off of Molly's sensitivity and little misinterpretation. The Writer changed this because it made Emily almost nonredeemable and it went against the persona established for her in this series. Additionally, it is perhaps the first time Molly's sensitive side has been shown. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Volume one